Conch Shell monster line
The Conch Shell and Spiral Shell are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling snails whose "shells" are their own striped wormlike bodies wrapped in a helix shape, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Conch Shell A Conch Shell is an orange variant. Statistically, this monster has 102 HP, 158 Attack, 43 Defense, 72 Agility, and 8 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 100, Venus and Mercury Resistance ratings of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48. The Conch Shell uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Mucous Gel: Used 3 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill generates a blue mist around a targeted Adept, which has a chance to inflict the Adept with Delusion. Felling a Conch Shell yields 80 Experience Points and 81 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 104 EXP and 105 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/4. In The Lost Age, the Conch Shell is battled in the Lemurian Ship, but not in the "main" rooms that you make your way through by solving puzzles; they are only fought in the small, thin hallways connecting each big room, and are the only monsters fought in those screens. Therefore, many players complete the Lemurian Ship without ever fighting this monster, because it is easy to pass through the hallways quickly. If you do find these monsters, you'll find they are very easy for several reasons; they only have around 100 HP, and their offenses never go beyond their normal physical strikes, with Mucous Gel being practically worthless for them. They are the first enemies you find in the game that you can encounter five at a time, but with offensive Psynergy spells that have at least a range of 5, they are easily dispatched in groups. Spiral Shell A Spiral Shell is a blue variant. Statistically, this monster has 155 HP, 268 Attack, 92 Defense, 117 Agility, and 9 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Jupiter Resistance rating of 100, Venus and Mercury Resistance ratings of 72 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 48. The Spiral Shell uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Poison Gel: Used 2 out of 8 times, this Monster Skill generates a red mist around a targeted Adept that circles into it, which has a chance to inflict the Adept with Deadly Poison. Felling a Spiral Shell yields 236 Experience Points and 129 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 306 EXP and 167 Coins, and the chance to drop its item becomes 1/8. In The Lost Age, the Spiral Shell is one of the monsters battled throughout the Great Western Sea while sailing. The Spiral Shell is certainly the least durable of the monsters in the Western Sea, having less than half the HP of Turtle Dragons. Carrying on the tradition of the Conch Shell, however, is that once in a while five are battled simultaneously, and it's true that if their monster skill connects someone will be inflicted with strong poison, but like before they are easily dealt with with Psynergy spells that target 5 or more units at a time. Poison Shell Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a turquoise variant named Poison Shell. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance